Secret
by stilogyvn
Summary: Park Chanyeol sangat menyukai musim semi karena ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai pada musim itu. Sebaliknya, ia justru membenci musim dingin. Salju yang turun dan udara dingin tidak hanya membekukan kedua telapak tangannya, namun juga membuat perasaan cintanya beku tanpa alasan yang jelas.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret**

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Seulgi

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Romance

 **Prolog**

Park Chanyeol sangat menyukai musim semi. Bukan karena bunga warna-warni yang bermekaran – Park Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria peduli akan hal itu, namun karena ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai pada musim semi. Sebaliknya, ia justru membenci musim dingin. Salju yang turun dan udara dingin tidak hanya membekukan kedua telapak tangannya, namun juga membuat perasaan cintanya beku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 **The Story Begins**

 **24 Desember, 2015**

Malam natal yang sungguh dingin. Pertokoan di sepanjang jalan masih dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan natal mereka besok. Orang-orang yang sekedar melintasi jalan sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya atau merapatkan jaket tebal yang mereka kenakan karena udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit. Hiasan dan pernak-pernik natal sudah terlihat di setiap toko, bahkan alunan lagu-lagu natal yang ceria sudah mulai terdengar dari sebuah toko roti besar di ujung jalan. Semua orang nampak bahagia dan bersemangat, namun hal itu tampaknya tidak berlaku bagi sepasang sejoli yang kini tengah terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tapi lebih baik kita putuskan hubungan ini."

Satu kalimat itu membuat telinga pria yang disebut 'Chanyeol' itu mendadak tuli. Buktinya, ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar irama lagu natal yang masih mengalun dan hanya terfokus pada kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis didepannya ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Tunggu, Baek. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau maksud barusan? Dan kenapa?"

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol, namun gadis itu belum juga menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Bicara, Baekhyun. Disini sudah semakin dingin."

Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu hanya menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan kedua mata lebar dari kekasihnya – atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Sebuah helaan napas berat terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Tidak, bukan itu alasanmu – Baek, apa-apaan dengan alasan klise itu? Tatap aku, Baek, aku ingin menemukan kejujuran dari sana."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu gadis didepannya sehingga keduanya bertatapan. Mata Baekhyun sudah berair. Jika memang Baekhyun tidak lagi mencintainya, kenapa ia harus menangis? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang telah memutuskan hubungan mereka?

"Aku tidak punya alasan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bosan, aku merasa lelah denganmu, dan aku bosan. Bisa aku minta hadiah natalku untuk tahun ini sekarang? Tolong jangan pernah temui aku lagi, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi, dan ayo kita berpura-pura tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Selamat natal, Chanyeol."

Semua kalimat itu diucapkan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan jelas, sebelum akhirnya ia mengukir senyuman kecil di bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Diam, hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol lakukan. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna maksud dari kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan. Kedua matanya terasa perih dan tenggorokannya sakit. Persetan dengan udara yang begitu dingin, mungkin setelah ini ia akan sakit.

Kilas balik mengenai hubungan mereka di masa lalu mulai terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu sempurna, sulit untuk membayangkan akhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Park Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingat jelas saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, di musim semi dua tahun lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

' _Yaaaak, Seulbear! Kau sangat mengesalkan! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku datang kesini, kalau begitu sekarang siapa yang bisa memfotoku? Kau harus lihat, bunga-bunga putih disini sudah mekar sempurna!'_

 _Suara teriakan gadis itu sangat mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeol. Namun pengunjung taman lainnya masih bersikap 'tidak terjadi apa-apa' dan tetap sibuk mengabadikan momen mekarnya bunga warna-warni dengan kamera ponsel mereka. Tentu saja, mengingat hari itu adalah hari pertama musim semi dan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada dekat dengan gadis itu, tidak heran Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terganggu. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan gadis itu masih saja mengamuk dengan seseorang di telepon. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak menguping – salahkan gadis itu yang berbicara dengan sangat keras._

 _'Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan foto sendiri!'_

 _Gadis itu tampak mematikan ponselnya dengan sebal sambil tetap mengumpat. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan lagi melihatnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.  
_

 _'Kau tahu, suaramu hampir membuat telingaku tuli.'_

 _Gadis yang dimaksud tampak terkejut dan menoleh, lalu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya – sesuatu yang tampak sangat menarik bagi Chanyeol, lebih menarik dari bunga-bunga di sekitar mereka._

 _'Kalau begitu jangan berdiri dekat-dekat denganku, menjauh saja.'_

 _Jawaban yang menyebalkan tadi malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil._

 _'Itu kan urusanku mau berdiri dimana. Lagi pula, boleh aku tahu masalahmu?'_

 _'Wah, kau ini rupanya selain penguping juga ingin tahu urusan orang lain saja. Tapi baiklah, Seulbear janji padaku untuk menemaniku datang ke taman ini untuk berfoto. Hari ini adalah satu-satunya hari libur kerjaku, dan aku tidak mungkin mengambil cuti esok hari untuk kembali kesini. Tentu saja aku sangat kesal, dan itu wajar kan? Ya, mungkin aku bisa memfoto diriku sendiri. Tapi itu berarti bunganya tidak akan terlihat banyak dan hanya wajahku yang memenuhi sebagian besar layar, jadi – '_

 _'Berdirilah disitu, aku akan mengambil foto untukmu. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku tahu namamu, nona yang cerewet?'_

 _Ocehan gadis itu seketika terhenti. Ia menangkap sosok laki-laki di depannya sedang tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia tulus._

 _'Benarkah? Kau mau mengambil foto untukku? Jangan seenaknya memanggilku cerewet, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau?'_

 _'Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Aku hanya mengambil foto, bukannya bekerja rodi untukmu. Aku Park Chanyeol, lalu mana handphone-mu?'_

 _Tanpa ragu, gadis bernama Baekhyun itu segera merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan handphone miliknya, memberikannya kepada Chanyeol lalu berlari menjauh dan berpose sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _'Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol! Untung saja aku bertemu denganmu. Hasil fotonya juga sangat bagus! Apa kau memang fotografer?'_

 _'Fotografer hanya salah satu dari cita-cita masa kecilku.'_

 _Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras, seolah-olah kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol barusan adalah kalimat terlucu yang pernah ia dengar – dan itu membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa._

 _'Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Apa mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi? Tapi besok aku sudah mulai bekerja, dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Seulbear pasti menunggu di rumah.'_

 _'Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Pergilah.'_

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol tidak berniat meminta nomor ponselnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. Sayang sekali jika ia tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang baik bertelinga lebar seperti Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol sebelum mengembalikan ponselnya tadi. Chanyeol melakukan panggilan dengan ponsel Baekhyun ke ponselnya sendiri, bahkan sempat mengirimkan foto Baekhyun ke ponselnya. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi lebih sering bertemu. Chanyeol mengetahui segala tentang Baekhyun, mulai dari pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah, Baekhyun yang hidup sendiri, hingga masa kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengetahui semua tentang Chanyeol, dan mereka menyukai itu._

 **19 Januari, 2016**

"Aku bawakan kau makanan, jangan lupa harus kau habiskan, ya."

Park Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop dihadapannya menuju sebuah kotak makan yang baru saja diletakkan di meja kerjanya. Perlahan, sebuah senyum lebar mengembang. Dengan bersemangat, Chanyeol segera meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Wangi yang berasal dari dua potong sandwich isi telur, daging, sayuran, saus, dan lelehan keju langsung menyeruak keluar. Persis sama seperti sandwich kesukaannya yang selalu dibuatkan Baekhyun setiap hari Minggu pagi.

"Terima kasih, Ba-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti. Bisa-bisanya ia menyebutkan nama Baekhyun di depan gadis yang sama sekali bukan Baekhyun. Namun sejujurnya mereka mirip, dan sandwich ini semakin menambah kemiripan mereka.

"Maksudku terima kasih banyak, Seulgi. Ini terlihat sangat enak. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Gadis bernama Seulgi itu tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang tampak menyukai makanan yang dibawanya.

"Tentu saja, kami membuatnya sendiri. Ayolah, kau harus memakannya sekarang selagi itu masih hangat. Aku langsung bergegas kesini setelah sandwich itu selesai dibuat."

Park Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung melahap salah satu sandwich di tangannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi – ia begitu merindukan rasa sandwich seperti ini. Entahlah ia merindukan sandwichnya atau si pembuatnya. Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian malam natal itu berlalu, rasanya mustahil untuk dapat melupakannya. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian, karena seseorang datang ke dalam kehidupannya setelah itu. Seulgi, gadis yang lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seulgi datang dan membawakan makanan untuk Chanyeol, ia melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Padahal Chanyeol sudah mengatakan untuk tidak perlu terlalu repot untuknya, namun Seulgi tetap memaksa dan datang kembali esok harinya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk bekerja? Aku akan pulang sekarang agar tidak mengganggumu, yang penting aku sudah melihatmu memasukkan sandwich itu ke mulutmu. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Seulgi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sehun, sahabat Chanyeol, masuk ke ruangan yang sama tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hei, direktur Park! Siapa perempuan tadi?"

"Temanku."

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga matanya tertuju pada kotak makan yang masih berisi sepotong sandwich didalamnya.

"Wow, dia yang memberimu sandwich itu? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin sandwich."

Mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan, Chanyeol segera meraih kotak makan itu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Sekarang kau jadi pelit pada sahabatmu sendiri, padahal hanya sebongkah sandwich. Apa dia wanita pengganti Baekhyun?"

Park Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih menyimpan kenangan bersama Baekhyun baik-baik. Senyuman dan suara tertawa Baekhyun, cara bicaranya yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria, semua hal tentang Baekhyun masih ia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Entahlah, ia rasa mustahil untuk menemukan pengganti Baekhyun secepat ini. Kalau saja ia boleh jujur, ia masih sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia hanya mencoba memberikan kado natal yang gadis itu inginkan, dengan tidak lagi menghubungi Baekhyun hingga rasanya ia akan mati. Baekhyun bagaikan oksigen – sekali ia pergi, hidup Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa baik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret**

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Seulgi

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Romance

 **Chapter 2**

Disinilah ia sekarang. Di dalam kamarnya, sendirian. Laptop di depannya menyala dan gadis itu masih terfokus mengetikkan kata demi kata yang ada di pikirannya – setidaknya sampai ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya dengan malas, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat nama Sehun tertulis di layarnya.

"Halo."

"Kau curang, Jongin brengsek! Seharusnya – oh sebentar, _pause_ dulu gamenya, teleponku sudah dijawab."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sudah beberapa kali Sehun meneleponnya dan hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Saat itu Baekhyun menebak bahwa si pengangguran itu sedang bermain game dengan Jongin di rumahnya. Oke, mari kita luruskan. Sebenarnya mereka – Sehun dan Jongin tidak benar-benar pengangguran. Mereka berdua masih menyandang gelar mahasiswa dan mereka bersahabat. Tidak ada satupun fakta yang menarik dari mereka bagi Baekhyun, kecuali bahwa mereka adalah sahabat Park Chanyeol juga.

"Hai, Baek. Sedang sibuk?" Sehun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, kali ini benar-benar tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu, ada apa meneleponku?"

"Hey, Jongin bisakah kau mengambil remotenya dan mengecilkan suara televisi bodoh itu? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ah, tadi kau bilang apa, Baek?"

Sejak saat ini Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa menerima telepon dari Sehun bisa sangat melatih kesabarannya.

"Ada apa meneleponku? Sekali lagi berbicara pada Jongin, aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"Hei, kau tega sekali pada adikmu yang tampan ini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Berbicara dengan Sehun memang mengesalkan, namun sesungguhnya ia dan Jongin adalah anak yang lucu, dan kata-kata Sehun barusan adalah kenyataan. Ya, Baekhyun akui ia memang tampan. Namun sepertinya ia harus memperbaiki otaknya sedikit.

"Baek, ayo kita bertemu."

Laptop yang masih menyala di depan gadis itu seakan-akan berteriak 'pekerjaanmu belum selesai, nona'. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Bertemu dengan Sehun sepertinya bukan ide buruk, ia butuh hiburan saat ini.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika sambil makan siang? Kita bisa bertemu di restoran biasa."

"Ide bagus. Kau ingin aku mengajak Jongin atau…"

"Terserah kau saja. Sampai nanti!"

Baekhyun memutuskan teleponnya lebih dulu, dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia segera mematikan laptopnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Gadis itu langsung melemparkan tas dan kunci mobilnya ke atas kasur Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Ini hebat, dia kelihatannya sangat menyukai sandwich buatanmu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Seulgi, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Aku hampir saja tertangkap basah sedang tidak memakai baju. Itu bagus. Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan temanku, kau mau ikut?"

Seulgi sedang dalam mood yang baik saat ini, sehingga ia langsung meraih kembali kunci mobilnya dan menawarkan tumpangan.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara makan siangmu dengan temanmu, tapi aku akan mengantarmu. Kurasa aku akan makan siang di restoran dekat kantor Chanyeol, siapa tau kami bisa bertemu lagi."

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

.

Diluar dugaan, saat ini Sehun dan Jongin telah sampai lebih dulu dan mereka menunggu Baekhyun di luar restoran. Setelah sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka dan Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil itu, Jongin melambaikan tangannya. Lain halnya dengan Sehun – ia tengah memperhatikan perempuan yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Perempuan itu sempat membuka kaca dan tersenyum, hingga akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya pergi dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Wajahnya kelihatan familiar", tanya Sehun begitu Baekhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Sahabatku, namanya Seulgi. Wah, ternyata kalian datang lebih cepat dariku."

"Tentu saja, kami sudah siap ditraktir."

Kalimat Jongin barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulan di lengannya, dan Sehun menertawakan sahabat yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Padahal faktanya, mereka berdua sama saja.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam restoran dan mulai memesan makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Jongin memesan paling banyak. Dua orang lainnya meragukan apakah Jongin dapat menghabiskan sendiri makanan yang ia pesan tanpa muntah di toilet restoran, atau mencurigai Jongin yang diam-diam menjadi kuli bangunan. Namun kenyataannya, Jongin hanya kelaparan dan Baekhyun yang traktir. Hal seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan, pikir Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Wow, tidak perlu berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar kami, Baek. Jelas-jelas kau sudah lihat sendiri kalau kami baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau harusnya menanyakan kabar Chanyeol."

"Telan dulu makananmu, bodoh." Itu adalah ucapan Sehun. Kalian bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'bodoh'.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentangnya? Dan bisakah kalian juga tidak membicarakan tentangku di depannya?"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tetap mengunyah. "Apapun maumu, aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan hubungan kalian."

Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Pertama, ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Kedua, ia akan sangat senang kalau saja Sehun dan Jongin membicarakan tentang Chanyeol di depan Baekhyun, karena demi apapun di muka bumi ini – ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Bohong jika Baekhyun membencinya, bohong jika Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia bukannya tidak ingin, namun ia tidak bisa.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Aku tidak punya alasan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bosan, aku merasa lelah denganmu, dan aku bosan. Bisa aku minta hadiah natalku untuk tahun ini sekarang? Tolong jangan pernah temui aku lagi, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi, dan ayo kita berpura-pura tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Selamat natal, Chanyeol."_

 __ _Semua kalimat itu diucapkan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan jelas, sebelum akhirnya ia mengukir senyuman kecil di bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol selamanya. Inilah akhirnya, namun sesungguhnya bukan akhir yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, air matanya pun tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Ingin rasanya ia berlari kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, menarik semua kata-katanya tadi dan memeluk kekasihnya itu – namun itu semua tidak mungkin._

 _Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. Rasanya hari ini sudah cukup baginya untuk merasa hancur seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam kamar, membungkus tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal dan mungkin ia akan menangis semalaman. Tapi nampaknya semua itu belum bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ketika ia membuka pintu apartemenya, matanya segera menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat familiar baginya._

 _"Kau sudah pulang, Baekhyun, selamat natal! Bagaimana dengan hadiah natalku?" ucap gadis itu sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dihias pita merah sambil tersenyum._

 _"Kau akan segera mendapatkan hadiah natalmu. Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya."_

 _Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, senyum gadis itu mengembang setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia merasa puas._

 _"Hadiah natal terbaik. Kau memang sahabatku."_

 _Bersambung_

A/N : Tolong tinggalin review kalian ya, kritik dan saran yang membangun. Jangan jadi secret reader T_T

Thanks before!


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret**

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Seulgi

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Romance

 **Chapter 3**

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menyumpal mulut kedua sahabatnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak – semenjak mereka mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk, mereka sudah menceritakan tentang makan siang mereka dengan gadis yang sangat dirindukan Chanyeol. Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Seakan-akan makan siang dengan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakan oleh mereka. Chanyeol bukannya membenci percakapan tentang Baekhyun, sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Namun saat ini kondisinya telah berbeda. Chanyeol merasa sangat iri kepada Jongin dan Sehun – mereka bisa sepuasnya bertemu Baekhyun setiap saat, sedangkan ia tidak. Kalau begini akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi sahabat Baekhyun, asalkan bisa melihat senyum dan paras cantiknya sampai ia mati.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Berhenti membicarakan makan siang kalian."

Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu pula Jongin. Mereka memang selalu sama.

"Wah, sepertinya ada seseorang yang cemburu disini karena tidak bisa makan siang dengan Baekhyun."

"Ya tentu saja, bahkan untuk sebatas bertemu saja dia dilarang." tambah Jongin.

Kalau saja mereka berdua bukan sahabat baik Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah menyingkirkan mereka dari rumah ini sejak tadi. Kadang Chanyeol meragukan apakah mereka ini benar-benar sahabat yang baik – mengingat mereka selalu menertawakan temannya yang sedang bersedih ini. Oke, mungkin itu terlalu dramatis.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Tadi Baekhyun datang bersama seorang teman. Tapi dia tidak ikut makan dengan kami, dia hanya mengantarkan Baekhyun."

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Pria?"

"Bukan, wanita. Aku baru ingat, sepertinya dia orang yang sama dengan wanita yang waktu itu mengantarkan sandwich untukmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Seulgi. Ia cantik juga."

"Apa? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi. Ah aku menyesal."

"Diam kau Jongin, kau sudah punya Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengarkan percakapan tidak penting antara kedua orang yang agak 'gila' itu. Saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol. Jika memang perkataan Sehun benar, berarti Seulgi mengenal Baekhyun? Sedekat apakah mereka? Fakta gila apalagi ini. Hanya satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu pasti – ia harus meluruskan semua masalah ini. Ia yakin semuanya ini bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol begitu mengharapkan kedatangan Seulgi. Ia masih sibuk dengan laptop di depannya, namun sesekali ia melihat kearah jam tangannya. Sudah jam 1 siang, biasanya Seulgi akan datang sebentar lagi.

Tok tok tok.

Tepat sekali dugaan Chanyeol. Ia harus menyempatkan untuk bertanya mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dan Seulgi.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Apa aku terlambat untuk membawakan makan siang untukmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau selalu tepat waktu." Chanyeol langsung mematikan laptopnya, menutup semua berkas-berkas dimejanya, dan berpindah ke sofa yang lebih panjang di sebelah Seulgi.

"Aku membawakan nasi goreng kimchi hari ini, aku harap rasanya enak karena tadi dia memasaknya dengan terburu-buru."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar sesuatu yang janggal dari ucapan gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Dia? Bukan kau sendiri yang memasak nasi goreng ini? Kalau begitu siapa?"

Wajah gadis itu tampak sedikit gugup dan memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Kalau memang bukan dia yang memasaknya, seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja. Itu wajar untuk sekedar membelinya di restoran. Tetapi mengapa harus sepanik ini?

"Kenapa kau gugup? Aku jadi curiga ada racun yang kau masukkan di makanan ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku meracunimu. A-aku harus segera pergi, maafkan aku. Jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan nasi gorengnya sebelum kembali bekerja. Kau bisa menyimpan dulu kotaknya. Aku permisi."

"Tunggu, kenapa harus buru-buru sekali? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu – hey!"

Semuanya sia-sia saja karena Seulgi sudah keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah. Apa memang ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Tidak – mengapa semua hal harus ia kaitkan dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin ia membutuhkan udara segar untuk bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan menghentikan seluruh kecurigaan ini sementara. Dunia itu sempit, Park Chanyeol, dan wajar jika temanmu sekarang adalah sahabat mantan kekasihmu, pikirnya. Ia meletakkan kotak makan berisi nasi goreng kimchi itu diatas mejanya, dan menuliskan pesan singkat kepada Sehun.

"Kalau kau belum makan siang dan tidak ada kelas saat ini, datang saja ke ruanganku dan makan makanan yang ada di meja."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sehun, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Taman di dekat kantornya mungkin adalah tempat yang cukup baik saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya memang Chanyeol ingin pergi ke taman untuk bersantai sendirian, atau mungkin membeli es krim yang ada di ujung jalan dekat taman itu. Tapi tidak – es krim hanya akan mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia masih ingat setiap kali mereka datang ke taman itu, Baekhyun akan merengek minta dibelikan es krim stroberi kesukaannya. Dan setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia pun akan duduk di depan air mancur yang ada persis di tengah taman sambil sibuk menjilati es krimnya – seperti yang saat ini tengah dilakukannya. Tunggu, ini bukan sebatas imajinasi Chanyeol, kan? Ia benar-benar melihat Baekhyun duduk di kursi depan air mancur dan menggenggam es krim stoberinya seperti biasa. Namun bedanya, saat ini es krimnya mulai meleleh dan mengalir di tangannya. Tampaknya Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk memakannya sama sekali. Dan…bahunya bergetar.

"Apa rasanya harus sesakit ini?"

Suara Baekhyun dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, kalian bilang aku ini adalah anak yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Maafkan aku karena telah menangis."

Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menghampiri sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu dan memeluknya, menghapus air mata yang telah menodai pipinya.

"Maafkan aku karena sekarang aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk menangis…"

 _'Cukup, Baek. Kau tahu aku paling benci melihatmu menangis seperti ini.'_

Kalimat itu nampaknya sia-sia, karena Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar suara hati Chanyeol.

"Tapi mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghapus air mataku saat ini? Seharusnya Ibu dan Ayah tidak pergi terlalu cepat agar bisa menghapus air mata bodoh ini…"

 _'Aku ingin menghapusnya, Baek. Kalau saja kau memberikanku kesempatan. Nyatanya sekarang akulah satu-satunya orang bodoh yang hanya dapat memandangi orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.'_

"Seharusnya dulu aku mati saja. Mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik dan membahagiakan."

Baekhyun menghempaskan es krim stroberinya ke tanah, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ada dua orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh sejak tadi. Dan air mata telah membasahi pipi salah satunya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Ceritakan padaku semua tentangmu, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu orang itu._

 _"Kenapa aku harus?"_

 _"Karena Park Chanyeol kelak akan menjadi suami Byun Baekhyun, dan wajib bagi seorang suami untuk mengetahui semua tentang istrinya."_

 _Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah dengan sempurna. Ini yang membuatnya begitu mencintai Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang ceria dan penuh kejutan, meskipun terkadang bersikap bodoh. Baekhyun mencintai seluruhnya dalam diri Chanyeol, termasuk kebodohannya sekalipun. Karena itulah yang membedakannya dengan pria lain._

 _"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

 _"Masa kecilmu terlebih dahulu."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi dalam masa kecilnya. Bukan masa kecil yang begitu membahagiakan untuk diceritakan, sebenarnya._

 _"Aku punya Ibu dan Ayah yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih berumur lima belas tahun, dan sejak itu aku tinggal sendirian. Aku tidak punya siapapun. Masa kecilku tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak kebanyakan sebelum Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal, jadi aku rasa hanya itu yang perlu aku ceritakan."_

 _"Benarkah? Hanya itu? Kau belum menceritakan tentang permainan Barbie kesukaanmu atau semacamnya."_

 _Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malas._

 _"Aku tidak suka main Barbie, tapi aku cukup senang bermain rumah-rumahan."_

 _Chanyeol tergelak._

 _"Wajar itu anak perempuan. Kalau aku lebih suka menonton kartun yang memiliki karakter seorang pahlawan, itu sangat keren."_

 _Baeekhyun tersenyum kecil dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya._

 _"Dibanding menonton kartun, aku memiliki seorang pahlawan di kehidupan nyata."_

 _"Apakah yang kau maksud itu aku? Ayolah, Baek, tidak perlu berusaha menggombaliku seperti itu."_

 _Satu pukulan mendarat di lengan Chanyeol dan korbannya hanya tertawa kecil._

 _"Bukan kau, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Lagipula pahlawanku itu seorang perempuan."_

 _"Wow, terdengar hebat. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau lebih memilih aku atau pahlawanmu itu?"_

 _"Tentu saja pahlawanku."_

 _Jawaban Baekhyun barusan nampaknya membuat Chanyeol tidak senang. Itu jawaban yang sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong sedikit, sekedar untuk membuat Chanyeol senang? Chanyeol menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan ekspresi datar._

 _"Karena tanpa dia, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Tanpa dia, aku tidak bisa melihatmu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan memelukmu seperti ini."_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya._

 _"Mengapa begitu?"_

 _"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sekarang." balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Siapapun pahlawanmu, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat – dan sungguh, Baek, aku sangat iri padanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol langsung kembali ke kantornya setelah melihat kejadian tidak menyenangkan di taman barusan. Begitu ia masuk ke ruangannya, beruntung Sehun masih ada disana.

"Hey bro, nasi goreng kimchinya sangat enak. Tunggu – kenapa wajahmu kacau begitu? Ayolah, itu membuatmu menjadi lebih jauh kalah tampan dariku. Aku jadi merasa tidak tersaingi sekarang."

Chanyeol hanya menatap kearah Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Dan jelas itu membuat Sehun takut. Apakah sesuatu telah membentur kepala Chanyeol di jalan, pikir Sehun. Oke, ia hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang begitu tegang ini sekarang.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja? Aku antarkan ke dokter ya?"

"Diam, Sehun, aku tidak sakit. Kalau kau mengira aku sakit jiwa, mati saja kau."

Sehun tergelak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol sampai-sampai ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan tertawa terus, bantu aku ya?"

Tawa Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti dan ekspresinya menegang.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan? Kau tidak habis mencuri kan? Oh tidak – jangan bilang padaku kalau kau membunuh seseorang di jalan, lalu kabur, dan sekarang meminta bantuanku untuk menyembunyikanmu dari kejaran polisi. Chanyeol, bukan itu kan?"

Chanyeol mulai memikirkan alasan mengapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan makhluk seperti ini.

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu saat ini juga."

"Oke, maaf. Lalu apa?"

"Bantu aku mencari tahu tentang Seulgi. Siapa dia, dan masa lalunya."

"Kau masih ingat kalau aku ini hanyalah seorang mahasiswa dan bukan detektif kan? Tapi baiklah, rasanya ini akan menyenangkan dan cukup mudah – mengingat wajah tampanku yang mempesona, pasti ia akan mau menceritakannya padaku."

"Terserah."

 _Bersambung_

A/N : Alurnya kecepetan atau kelambatan? pfft. Jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya yaaa.


End file.
